Hokuto Rumble
by gameteen
Summary: Hokuto no ken and school Rumble Crossover. Couples maybe who knows
1. a normal day

I do not own Hokuto no ken nor School rumble, don't expect this story to be funny because I did not intend to make this comedy, but what it would be like if the HNK characters lived with School rumble characters.

In the middle of the night, Harima met Yakumo coincidently and harima decided to walk her home.

"No really Harima-san you don't really have to."

"Nah at a time like this there are many jerks around." and his was right after all he used to be one of them. As they were walking a group of thugs showed up.

"Hey boy why don't run along and leave this pretty little girl with us."

"Don't worry we'll keep safe and entertained."

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!!!!" as Harima said he knocked out of them, but they were too many of them and each member surrounded him and beat the living crap out of him.

"_Somebody please help us, anybody please help us." _thought Yakumo

Suddenly a man in a cloak was just walking by, until one of the punks saw him.

"Hey just pretend you didn't see anything and you won't got beaten up like this poor bastard."

"Please sir can spare me me some some water?"

"Spare you some water? Why should I give it to some hobo like you? Get lost!" The punk throws a punch at him, but the hobo grabs his hand and crushes it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SON OF A BITCH THAT HURT! GUYS LETS GET HIM" as he said that the man was well prepared to fight back.

"WATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!!!!!"

"What kind of a weak attack was that?"

"_Omae wa mō shindeiru."_

"What the hell are talkin..." as one of the punks was speaking, he and his members started to exploded in front of both Harima and Yakumo's faces.

The hobo walks towards to both Yakumo and Harima's beaten body. "Are you two alright?"

"Yea a few bruises, but I'll live."

"What about you?"

"I'm alright thank you, but who are you?"

"My name is Kenshi..." as he said that, he collapses.

"Yo hobo u alright?" asked Harima, "yo, yo, Hobo-san." Yakumo and Harima started to panic on what to do with him. They both decided to take him back at Itoko's house because it was a lot closer the n Tenma's house.

The three made it back to Itoko's place they layed the hobo down on a mat. Itoko walks in wondering who the hobo is and asks Harima. He then filled her in on everything and she asked the two of them. They left and she started examine him. She took off his cloak and his shirt, and she's sees on his chest the sevn scars.

"_It cant' be he's..." _thought Itoko as Harima barged in.

"Yo Itoko do you know who he is," as he said he takes glimpse at the hobo, "Whats with the scars on his chest?"

"It's nothing, ummmm he can rest for the night but he's gonna have to go when he wakes up, got it?"

Harima fearing what Itoko might do to him if he didn't listen obeys her and goes back to Yakumo telling her the situation.

"_Of all the bums he had to pick up he had to pick this one." thought Itoko._

_-------------Next day----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Apparently the punks that the hobo killed was part of one of the most notorious gang known as the king's army. The gang was composed of one leader, and many lesser leaders. The punks lesser leader, Zeed heard about the deaths and wasn't too happy about. One of the guys that witnessed the fight told him that he remembered a high schooler with sunglasses. From there he searched everywhere high school to find Harima.

As school ends for the day Zeed appears in front of the entire school.

"Hey sunglasses guy come out right now, or I will kill every student in this school."

Terrified, the students formed a mob and tied Harima in a rope, and dropped him in front of Zeed.

"Are you the one that killed my men?"

"_Crap this guy's huge, there's no way I can beat him, nor can I tell him where hobo-san is" _thought Harima. "What if I did?"

"Looks like you're gonna die!" as he said that, he starts stomping on him and keeps on stomping until Yakumo appears.

"Please leave him alone." said Yakumo in her calm tone.

"Just for saying I'm gonna kill both him and you." he stops stomping on Harima goes and lifts her above his head.

"Anyone come close and I will snap her neck off."

"I, Hanai Haruki challenge you in fight." he charges after him, but Zeed justs kicks him in the face sends him flying.

"Now who has got the guts to fight me." nobody bothered to stand up to him, fearing that the would die if they tried.

"_Anybody please help! Anybody PLEASE! Hobo-san please help me." _ thought Yakumo.

As everyone stares helplessly, hobo-san appears out of nowhere and walks casually towards Zeed.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the one that killed your guys."

"That was you!? Now I'm gonna kill you, but first lemme kill this girl."

"EEEEAAAAAHHHHHH" shouted hobo-san as shirts ripped.

"WATAAAAA WATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!!!!!!!1" Hokuto: Hyakuretsu Ken (Hundred cracked fist of the north star).

Zeed fell backwards and hobo-san catches Yakumo.

"Arigato, ummmm..."

"Kenshiro"

"Huh?

"My name is Kenshiro."

"Your punches felt like a mosquitoes sting, now let me show how a real man punches."

"Omae wa mō shindeiru."

"What are talki..." right before he finshes his sentence his head explodes.

" Ijust like how he kills a guy gets away with it, "said student 1

"I just like how I can his abs," said student 2

Kenshiro gently drops Yakumo and unties Yakumo and heads back toItoko's place for the night.


	2. Birth of a legend

_I do not own School Rumble nor Hokuto no Ken_

They all returned to Itoko's place. There everyone started ask a few questions to Kenshiro.

"Who are you?" asked Harima.

"My name is Kenshiro."

"Kenshiro what?"

"Just Kenshiro"

"O...k what was that move you pulled on that Zeed guy?"

"I can answer that question." said Itoko as she walked in

"What you saw was the legendary fighting technique known as Hokuto Shinken."

"Hokuto Shinken?"

"A deadly martial art that focuses the user to focus on a certain area known as the pressure points, once the user presses that pressure point, your good as dead."

"REALLLY!!!!!!!! CAN YOU TEACH ME?????" asked Harima thinking that if he knew this deadly martial art he can use it to protect Tenma and hopefully she would fall for him.

"You can but on one condition." replied Kenshiro

"YEAH ANYTHING"

"Give up on everything, your hopes, your dreams, and your loved ones."

"Why?

"Because Hokuto Shinken is a martial art that is based on constant battle, sadness and Loneliness."

Suddenly, Harima gasped. _"Give up everything?! I can't do that I can't give up on my manga, I worked so hard on with Imouto-san, and there's noway am I going to give up on Tenma-chan, that's like asking me to kill myself!"_

"So what is your answer?"

"Nah, I have way too much to give up on."

"Fine."

Yakumo sensing the awkwardness in the atmosphere tries to change the mood.

"What's the seven scars supposed to represent?"

Suddenly, Ken's eyes widened and the all thing he can see and think about that moment was his ex best friend, Shin.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"I'll be in the bathroom."

"Jeez what's his problem?"

_-----------------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------_

Ken is walking out of his old school with the love of his life Yuria. Together they would always talk about how they spend their lives together and how they will live out each others dream. But all of a sudden Shin appears.

"Hey Shin wsup?"

"Ken, times are changing for the worse, and I believe you won't be able to protect Yuria with your Hokuto Shinken."

"So what are you trying to say?

"I'm trying to say that from this point on I will protect Yuria with my Nanto Koshūken as my girlfriend!"

"I'm not going to let that happen!"

They both ran towards each other, leaped in the air and kicked each other. They landed at the opposite side, then all of a sudden ken lost the ability to stand collapsed on the floor

"Wha... What happened?"

"See you are too weak to protect Yuria, you couldn't defend yourself from my Nanto Gokusatsu Ken (South Dipper Hell Murder Fist)."

"He lifted Shin up and pierced his finger into his chest.

"STOP!!!" screamed Yuria.

"Say that you love me." as he said it he pierced his finger again.

"PLEASE STOP!!!"

"Say it?"he pierced his finger again.

"Yuria, don't give in to him, and remember to live on and fulfill your dream."

"I love you...Shin."said Yuria

"That's a good girl." as he said that, he pierced four of his fingers to shape Ken's scars as the big dipper.

"Ken promise me that you'll come back to me."

"Quiet he's probably out cold."

But what Shin didn't know was that Ken was conscious and the only thing he think about is one thing, rvengence.

_-----------------------------------------------------Present--------------------------------------------------------------_

Ken was just sitting in the bathroom doing nothing all except for one thing, Shin.


	3. Yakumo's Day

**I do not own School rumble or Hokuto no ken**

No matter how hard Harima tried to convince Itoko, she still refused to let Ken live with them. Harima was pissed about this, but Ken didn't, he knew this was going to be happen, the Hokuto Shinken was all about loneliness and constant battle he didn't want put his new friends in danger so he opted to leave.

"K...Ken, you can stay at my place if you want,"said Yakumo.

"Arigato but I really don't think I should, I mean all just be a hindrance."

"No really it's fine it's just me and my nii-san."

"If you really insist."

They both left Itoko's apartment and went straight to Yakumo's place, there Ken meets Yakumo's sister Tenma.

"WELCOME HOME YAKUMO!!!!!" said Tenma happily, "oooooooooo who's this guy? Is he your boyfriend?"

"Nee-san is not like that he's just a friend"

"Oh really? Damn I was hoping you got rid of that perverted monkey "

"It's not like...never mind"

Nothing eventful happened that night so Ken slept in his bed.

"Yuria,Yuria,Yuria,Yuria..." muttered ken as he was sleeping.

"Whose this Yuria?" wondered Yakumo.

_--------------------------------------------------next morning----------------------------------------------------------_

It was another school day for Yakumo, walking to school with her friend Sarah Adiemus, and hearing the usual thoughts of other guys saying how pretty she is and how they want to be her boyfriend. They were quiet until Sarah broke the silence by asking her a question that was bugging her since yesterday.

"So who was that guy?"

"What guy?"

"You know the one with the seven scars on his chest."

"Oh him, his name is Kenshiro and he's just a guy that I met the other night"

"Oh," Sarah sounded really disappointed by Yakumo's reply.

"What's Wrong?"

"I was hoping that you were finally over Harima"

"Huh?"

"Oh never mind."

_Lunch time_

"Did you see the new guy?" asked student girl A

"Yeah that guy is looks cool, and is very muscular. " answered Student girl B

"I know!"

"_are they talking about Ken?" _thought Yakumo

Sarah went up to her and asked, "Did you see him yet?"

"Who?"

"You know."

"Oh no not yet."

"You better be careful there a lot of girls that got their eyes on him?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing."

_After school_

She and Sarah started to walk home together talking about usual stuff, then all of sudden they encounter a bunch of thugs. One had an eye patch, a crossbow on his right arm and a pair of hatchets on his back, while the other was just really big, and fat. Yakumo reading their minds knew they were bad news and opted to walk away from them, but they followed them and eventually catching up with them.

"hey the name's Spade, and that big guy's name is Mr. Heart and what are you two fine ladies doing here?"

"We're just walking home."

"Why don't we all go to a karaoke bar and sing a few songs."

"No thanks we really have to go home."

"I wasn't asking for your permission, your girls are coming whether you like it or not."

"Get off off me!" as Sarah said that she slapped Spade.

"HOW DARE YOU SLAP FOR THAT I'M GONNA SLICE YOUR HEAD OFF WITH MY..." as he said that Ken, coming from the sky sticks his two thumbs in Spades head.

"Hokuto Zankai Ken(North Star Remorse Fist)!"

"What happened?"

"Omae wa mō shindeiru."

"Huh?" as spade said that his heads explodes in front of everyone.

"_Just who is this guy?" _thought Mr. Heart

"_This guy is kinda cool." _thought Sarah

"_Ken..."_

"You maybe strong but your techniques means nothing to me."

"Wanna bet?" Ken punches his stomach, but his arm just sank in his stomach. He struggles to be free then Mr. Heart strikes Ken with his giant palm sending him head first to the round.

"Your pathetic Hokuto Shinken is nothing, the only thing that defeat me is Nanto Koshū Ken."

"How do you know Nanto Koshū Ken?"

"My boss is the practitioner of that technique"

"Is his name Shin?"

"Yeah." upon hearing that, Ken got up and started to kick his stomach repeatedly.

"Hokuto Jūha Zan (Soft Breaking Slash)!"

"HIDEBU!!!!" cried Mr. Heart before he died.

"Are you alright?'

"Yeah I'm alright."

"_Strange I can't read his mind like Harima-san." _and for the rest of day Yakumo wonders why she couldn't read Ken's mind


	4. Harima's Day

**I do not own School rumble or Hokuto no ken**

Harima is just doing his usual thing, waking up, thinking on how to get to Tenma to fall in love with him, work with Yakumo and his manga, riding his motorcycle to school and beating the crap of Tennouji. As he was walking to class he notices Ken in the hallway.

"Hey Ken what ya doin here?"

Your cousin told me to come to the principals office."

"How come?"

"Don't know, I'll tell you when I find out."

On that note ken walked down the hall, already half way down not knowing where he is going.

"_Maybe I should have told him that is the total opposite of where the principals office is?"_

He makes it to class on time, well to him he did, nobody cared if he was here or not, neither did he. After all he could careless about school, the only reason why he goes is because Tenma, without her he would have just been another bum in the streets fighting for food.

At lunch time he goes up to thee rooftop as usual to talk about his manga, and as usual people around them sees them as couple even Tenma, much to his dismay. As he returns to class he hears rumors about Ken and how almost every girl in the school has fallen for for him.

"Yo Hige!" said Eri Sawachika

"What is it?"

"Do you know about this guy?"

"What's it to you?"

"You will tell me everything...RIGHT NOW" said Eri with a very scary look that could anyone.

"Hhhhhhhe is just a guy I met the other night nothing special."

"K whatever."

"Damn you Ojou-sama, I hate how you use your social status to make you look tough, you bitch."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

So for the rest of the day he just sat in class either listening to the teacher talking or just hear Hanai telling him not to skip any more classes, like he really cared.

He walked out to see his bike in pieces.

"HEY WHOSE THE WISE ASS THAT DID THIS?" from a distance he heard a maniacal laughter.

"Who the hell are you?"

"The names Jackal, I'm part of the notorious King's army."

"What? Never heard of that gang."

"WHAT!? We are the most dangerous gang in Japan, and you have the audacity to say that?"

"Why don't you prove it?"

"Gladly." Jackal charges towards Harima, he throws a punch, but Harima quickly dodges it punches his face, following that he performs one of his strongest move, Hurricane Dragon.

"Damn, looks like I have to call a friend."

"A friend?"

"COME DEVIL'S REBIRTH!!!!"

"Devil's rebirth?" then a big purple skin man appeared towering over Yagami High school crushing everything in his path.

"What do you want nii-san?"

"See that guy? He was bullying me, I want you to beat the crap out of him." The Devil's rebirth approaches Harima, smacks him making him crash to the wall. Harima gets up, charges at him with his Hurricane Dragon. But he just repels it with his gigantic palms.

"_Crap I can't get close to him, but I have to do something or he is just going to destroy this place, putting Tenma-chan in danger" _thought Harima. From the roof, Ken jumps down in front of Harima.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but we should get the hell out of here theres no way we can win."

"The Hokuto Shinken is unbeatable." as he said that he walks towards Devil's rebirth jumps and punches at seven different locations.

"North star seven points of death (I didn't know what this was called Japanese, so I had to use it in English, but if you know please tell me)."

Ken walks away and Devil's rebirth's entire body splits in half, both Jackal and Harima are shocked. A man who is no bigger then themselves, managed to kill someone who was like seven stories high, well at least in their eyes he was that tall.

"Hhhhhhow dare you kill him, you'll pay!!!!!" as he said that he pulls out stick of dynamite and right after he lights it, Ken appears before him and starts to attack.

"WATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!!!!!!! Now just try to throw that dynamite at me."

"I will" But he couldn't, with all of his might he couldn't let go,

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

"I pressed a certain pressure point to make you lose control over your hand and your legs."

"My legs?" He tries to move his legs, but nothing happens, he tries again with all his might, still nothing.

"Let's go Harima unless you want to get caught in the explosion." He gets up and they both start to leave, leaving Jackal to die.

"Wwwwait please spare me, I'll do anything please save me!

"Quit talking, Omae wa mō shindeiru." once he was done speaking, the dynamite in Jackal's hand exploded, instantly killing him.

:"So Ken, why did you come to school?" asked Harima. Ken doesn't reply

"Hey, Hey Ken wait up!"

"_Man this guy is worse then Karasuma"_


	5. Ken's day

_**I do not own school rumble nor Hokuto no ken**_

"Ken-ssssssssssaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnn wwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaakkkkkkkeeeeeee uuuuuuppppp! There's a some one on the phone that wants to talk to you." shouted Tenma.

"Hello?"

"This is Itoko I called to let you know that you have a meeting with the principal at noon."

Before he can say anything she hangs up the phone. "_What's her problem?"_

"_I can't believe the principal is letting him in? What is he trying to do?"_

After breakfast Ken walks to school with Yakumo and Tenma and already people are already making up rumors about them.

"Who is that guy?"

"I don't know but he looks hot!"

"Is he their brother?"

"I think he is either Tenma or Yakumo's boyfriend."

The moment the word boyfriend, and Yakumo came out, Hanai comes running to confront this so called boyfriend.

"Who in the blue hell are you?"

"Does it matter?"

"I challenge for Yakumo's love!"

"Ummmmmmmm its not what you think."

Hanai didn't listen to his warning, so charged at him and threw a punch. Ken grabs Hanai's hand and delivers his punch and sends Hanai flying to the stars.

"Don't worry he'll probably be back in a couple of weeks." Saying that put Yakumo at ease, not only does she know that he is alright, she won't be bothered by him anytime soon.

--------------------------_---------Later that day------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Itoko knew that if Ken gets accepted to th is school then there's going to be a lot of shit happening to this school, so she was determined to not let him enter this school no matter what. She sees wandering around the school, searching for the principals office.

"Uh Itoko-san do you know where the Principals office is?"

"Yeah its down there."

"Arigato" little does Ken know, he was heading towards the wrong direction. He wandered around the school for hours, he starts to wonder why this school is so big. As he continues to wander around this big school he accidentally bumps into a girl.

"Gomene" they both said together.

"What is your name?" asked Ken

"M..my name is Eri Sawachika."

"Eri, do you know where the principals office is?"

"Y...y...yea its down that hall." As he walks away, gets a feeling in her heart, a feeling she never had since Harima accidentally confesses his love to her, (but the target was for Tenma).

Ken finally arrives at the principals office where the principal didn't look to happy, then again he never was he also saw the all the teachers including Itoko.

"Why were you late?" asked one of th teachers.

"Gomene I got lost."

"Whatever, we the teachers decided to let you in under one condition, that is if you make our principal happy."

Ken looking confident by this decision walks up to the principal and presses one of his pressure points allowing him to no longer remember what ever the memory was that made him sad.

"WEEEEEEEEEEE IM SOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYY!"

"Does this mean I'm allowed to got to go to this school?

"OH OF COURSE, ITOKO I WANT YOU TO DELIVER HIS SCHOOL UNIFORM BY TONIGHT."

"But, sir do you even know who this man is?"

"Yeah, the man that got me happy now get his uniform delivered by tonight.

"Yes sir." Ken is pretty excited even though his face doesn't really show it, as he walks out he wonders what everyone is doing and how will they react to the news, but a man wearing an eye patch and an army outfit approached Ken.

"So you're Kenshiro?"

"Yea, who are you, and how do you know who I am?"

"The name's Colonel Golan and your old buddy Shin told me about you, I gotta for a weak guy like you, he has put a large bounty both your head your friends."

"WHAT!? BOTH YAKUMO AND HARIMA ARE IN DANGER?"

"Yea and I have dispatched a few of my man to kill them." Oh yeah by the way don't trying to save them because you'll long be dead before my men find them."Kenshiro enraged by this, flashes behind Golan and unleashes his fury.

"WATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!!!!!!! THE NORTH STAR SKULL BREAKING PUNCH!"

Golan walks back a few steps as he tries to keep his from exploding. "I may die but, I'll die knowing that your friends to we be dead." A building collapses nearby . "I see that my Devil's rebirth has found one of your friends you better go save before he goes insane." as he finished saying that his head explodes and Ken runs off to stop the Devil's rebirth.

--------------------------------------------------_Later that Night_-------------------------------------------------------

Ken managed to save everyone from danger and all were at Tsukamoto's house, to celebrate Ken's acceptance to Yagami High.

"Yakumo and Harima I have to talk to you guys in private."

"Uh yeah sure." Both of them follow Ken outside of the house, and they see something they have never seen before, Ken's sad face.

"What's wrong?" asked Yakumo

"Recently someone posted a bounty on my head, so I won;t be around much."

"That's ok we can still see each outside of school."

"That cannot happen."

"Why not?"

"Because that same person posted a bounty on your heads too."

"Why are being hunted, we didn't anything." said Harima.

"Yea you did by being associated with me you two will most likely going to be used as bait to lure into a trap, so until then you two must go hide, while I go kill Shin."

Ken walks away leaving behind so many unanswered questions, will he be alright? Who is this Shin? And more importantly we he come back?

"Harima-san will he come back?"

"I don't know Imouto-san, I really don't know." They didn't bother chasing after him, they back inside to tell everyone that Ken has to go somewhere and be back for a long time, until the day he returns all they can do now is hope that no one is going to be after them and Ken will come back safe.


	6. Ken vs Shin wait who's the new guy?

_**I do not own Hokuto no ken nor School rumble**_

Three days have passed since Kenshiro had left his new friends back at Yagami High school. He has since thought about nothing except for two things; Yuria and Shin. He would go on walking to back to his old high school the Southern cross without sleeping for the anger his has for Shin was too great.

He has finally arrived to his previous High school, one thing he has noticed was that the place looked rundown. Windows were broken, doors were busted, and the entire school was tagged to mark Shin's territory. He walked inside instantly three guys started to walk out.

"Where you guys going?"

"We're leaving because Shin has totally lost it."

"Yeah we only followed him hoping to rule Japan."

"Ever since that bitch Yuria came he did nothing but pamper with gifts and money.

"Never call her a bitch." With that Ken, without giving a warning delivered a devastating punch to the three thugs resulting all of them to have their heads explode. Ken continued to walk up the stairs, killing every thug that got in his way. At the rooftop he finally encountered that he once called his best friend, Shin.

"Isn't the view of the this city just wonderful old friend?" asked Shin

"I'm no longer the old friend you once knew." growled Ken

"No need to be angry what would Yuria think?"

"What?" he turns around and there he saw the women who he had loved more then life itself, Yuria sitting on a very luxurious chair which was odd because the chair didn't really fit in with the whole worn down school.

"As you can see ken, Yuria has fallen in love with me, so beat it unless you want to humiliate yourself again in front of the girl you love." Ken could no longer take it, he charged towards Shin to deliver a punch, but Shin caught it with his hand.

"Honestly Ken do actually think I'm going to let punch me that easily?" Shin the released Ken's arm sensing no fear what so ever. In reality Ken wanted to see how much of a challenge Shin was going to be.

Shin then came back wit his **Nanto Senshu Ryūgeki** (South Dipper Thousand Dragon Head Attacks"), Ken saw right through this technique, he dodged it by moving to the side and grabbed his wrist. Shin was surprised by this and didn't how to react. Ken then gave Shin a barrage of punches sending Shin flying next to Yuria.

"Shin make both your's and my life easy and give back Yuria."

Shin enraged by the fact that he was hit by what he thought Ken the weakling decided to do the unthinkable.

"No matter what you do to me I'll never give her up!" after he said that Shin pierces Yuria's chest. Ken was shocked, he never would have thought that Shin would kill the girl that both of them loved. There was fiery anger in his eyes, he drew a breath and all of a sudden his muscle expands to a point where the shirt he was wearing ripped.

"So you're going to use the **Tenryū Kokyū Hō **(Art of Dragon's Breathing)? No matter, you're still no match for me, not then, not ever."

Shin acting all cocky charges Ken with the **Nanto Senshu Ryūgeki, **only this time Ken grabs his wrist and crushes his wrist.

"H...h...how are you so strong?"

"Obsession... you taught me obsession." Ken clenched his fists for a the next attack.

"WATA...WATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!! **Hokuto Jūjizan **(North Star Cross Kill)!"

The attack send Shin flying to a wall and a cross shape scar appears across his chest. Ken then quickly ran towards Yuria, but only to find out this Yuria was a doll.

"WHAT THE HELL SHIN!" shouted Ken angrily.

"There's a reason why I did this." replied Shin with tears coming down his eye.

_Flashback_

Shin had just took over the entire city and dedicated his victory to Yuria.

"Yuria not only do I give these jewels and this beautiful dress, I will give this entire city to you as my queen." Yuria starts to tear.

"So much Pain and destruction, tell me Shin how many people are you going to kill for my name sake?"

"As many as as it takes to take over this city."

Yuria then walked to edge of the rooftop, "I cannot let anymore people die because of me." she then fell off the building taking her life away.

"YURIA!!"

"_Sorry Ken I could not keep our promise of us two coming together."_

_End flashback_

Shin coughs up from the fatal attack while at the same time cries due to the fact that he blames himself for Yuria's death.

"So Ken how do I have to live?"

"Three minutes."

"I see, I will not let the Hokuto Shinken be the cause of my death." Shin walks up to the edge of the building getting ready to kill himself.

"I gave Yuria everything that every girl wanted, but in the end she never loved me, she only loved you."

"Shin..."

"I had everything fame, fortune, respect, and power, but in the end all I ever wanted was one thing... YURIA!!" after saying that Shin then fell to his death.

Ken walked back down to find his best friend's body and Despite everything he has done to Ken, he gave Shin a proper burial.

"_Shin like Yuria, you will always have place in my heart, my best friend."_

**Back at Yagami High**

A blue haired man walked inside the principals office, much to his surprise, he had never seen someone this happy before.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEE, I'm SO HAPPY!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I'm here to transfer to school."

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME? I'M SO HAPPY!!."

"My name? My name is Rei and I'm here to look for the man with the seven scars."


	7. The man with the seven scars

_**I do not own Hokuto no ken and school rumble**_

It has been a week since Ken had left his new friends back at Yagami high to get his revenge on Shin. Everyone was worried about Ken well except for Itoko sensei who couldn't be happier. But they all shared the same thought, will he come back? In any case they all tried to move with their lives.

Yakumo and Sarah were just walking to school as usual nothing exciting go around since Ken is not around, until screaming fan girls came running by.

"I will not tolerate this!," shouted Hanai, "you must all leave this school at once!"

The fan girls obviously not listening to Hanai's demand, trampled all over him leaving him out cold.

"Poor Hanai," said Sarah.

They both looked over to see that the screaming fan girls were running towards the new kid in room 2C, Rei. All the girls were staring at him with heart shaped eyes, all the guys had murderous intent. A big scary looking thug approached Rei.

"Hey asshole! I think I speak for everyone hear that we don't appreciate you hogging all the girls!'

"YEAH!!"

"Please sir I did not mean to hog all these beautiful girls, they all just wanted to say hi to me so I couldn't refuse."

"Why you little bitch! I'm gonna KILL YOU!!"

"Fine, lets fight, but I really don't like to kill people with no reason, _sigh." _

The two man ran towards each other, and in an instant the two men were on opposite sides. Both of them turned around not noticing everyone's horror in their faces.

"Seems like you missed." said Rei

"Don't act all confident, you also missed!"

"I guess you're right, oh before I forget these belong to you." once he finished, he toss the guy's pair of arms back to him.

"WWWHHHHHAAAAA... WHO ARE YOU?

"I am Rei, the practitioner of Nanto Suichōken (South Dipper Waterbird Fist)."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

"It's a fighting style that can cut through anything." after he was done explaining this technique he proceeded to tear off his shirt.

"_No scars!?"_ Rei thought.

"Tell me do you know the man with the seven scars?"

"N...N...O"

"I see...then you are useless to me...go DIE!!" upon saying that, Rei slices his opponent's head into million of pieces. Everybody watched in horror, while Rei's fan girls continued to follow him to class.

"_Ken..." _thought Yakumo.

_--Lunch time--_

Rei was sitting on top of the roof thinking about the man with the seven scars.

"_I will never forgive what he had did to me and my family, until I find the man with the seven scars, I will even eat mud just to survive."_ After Rei had just finished his thought he started eat mud for his lunch. Both Yakumo and Harima arrived on the rooftop.

"Quiet Imouto-san, I don't anyone to know about us two working on the manga.

'Gomenesei, Harima-san."

"You two what are you doing here?"

"C_rap what's the new guy doing here?"_ thought Harima, "That's a good question, uhhhhh what are you doing here?"

"Well if you must know I was just thinking about stuff."

"You were thinking about the seven car man?" asked Yakumo

"How did you know?"

"Well ummm you were kind of talking about a lot this morning, can you tell us why your after him?"

"very well I'll tell you all about it..."

_--Flashback--_

_It's day of Rei's younger sister, Airi's wedding. Unfortunately due to the Nanto Seiken being strict about training everyday, he couldn't go. Airi and her husband had justed ended the reception and started their after party_

"_I'm so happy for you!!" said her dad_

"_I'm glad that at least one of children is finally married ha ha." said her mom_

"_Ha ha mom don't say stuff like that." said Airi. " Rei is a handsome young man he'll find his true love one day."_

_As they all continued to have fun with their friends and family, the main door loudly opens and a bunch of thugs came crashing in. Everyone is screaming, bodies were dropping and right before her eyes, Airi 's parents and husband were slaughtered, by the man with the seven scars. Before she can scream. the man the knocks her out taking her with him. _

_--End Flashback--_

"Only one person that day, my brother Suiji who managed to escape on time." said Rei, "He told me everything, he even gave me the scarf that Airi was wearing that day."

"I'm so sorry." said Yakumo.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Harima

"Yeah can you tell me anything about the seven scar man?"

"Gomene, we don't know anything about him."

"Sigh looks like my search still continues."

"Rei why did you enroll into this school?"

"I heard from a rumor that the man with the seven scars was going to this school, but I guess this was a waste time." After finishing his sentence there was screams from the front of the school, people running and hiding from a bunch of thugs wearing wolf skin.

"Looks like I have to do this by myself."

"No I will help." said Harima.

"Arigato" said Rei. They all ran down to front of the school.

"Hanai get out of here you can't take on these guys." said Harima

"If you think you can take them on, then I should too."

"Are trying to say you're at my level?"

"Wanna see who is the better one right now?"

"Guys stopping fighting each other and fight the thugs." they stopped their bickering and started the fight. As expected Rei started to slice up a few thugs, while Harima beat the crap of people with his **Hurricane Dragon, **and Hanai doing the same with his** Flower Tiger. **Unexpectedly, the leader of the gang, Kiba Daiō, approached Tenma

"I feel like killing today little girl."

"EEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Tenma. Rei, Harima, and Hanai were too occupied with his gang, much to Harima's horror, all he can do now is fight and watch his love get killed.

"_Ken where are you??" _thought Harima. Out of nowhere one of Kiba's look out man came flying towards him.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry father." He then explode into a million of pieces.

"Who the hell this?" roared Kiba. Then Ken approached him showing no emotion, that is if you can see his face.

"You think you're that strong, well I'll show you my secret technique." Kiba's body started turn into a metal.

"_We're so getting sued._" thought Harima

"I cannot be hurt in this form try as hard as you want."Ken started to punch his entire body pressing his pressure points.

"Was that it you weak little bitch?"

Ken then picked up a steel girder and rammed it across Kiba's body and obviously this crushed his ribs and reverted back to his human form.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!" scream Kiba, "Who the hell are you?"

"I am the god of Death, I am the master of Hokuto Shinken."

"Hokuto Shinken!! Crap please spare me!!"

"Die!! _**Hokuto:Ganzan Ryōzan Ha (Mountain Fissuring Wave )." T**_here was a huge dent in Kiba's head, half of his face melted, and then it exploded. His gang saw this and all ran in fear hoping to not run into the god of death.

"KEN!!" shouted Harima joyfully who was trying hold back his tears.

"_ken..." _thought Yakumo

"So your Kenshiro?"

"How do you know my name?"

"well you killed Shin and the entire Nanto Seiken is pretty pissed about it.

"You killed Shin?!" asked Harima"

"Yeah."

"Anyways the point is I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Do you know the man with the seven scars?"

Ken thought about this for while, thinking about trusting him or not. Then he finally came up with an answer.

"No I do not." he lied

"Damn, can you at least help me find my sister?"

"I will help you."

"Arigato."

"Wait Ken your not leaving us again are you?" asked Yakumo. Ken then turned to her and for the first time he smiled. That smiled alone assured her that he was staying for a while. The school bell rang and they walked back to class and all of them thought about what the future ahas in store for them.


End file.
